Transparent films displaying information are widely used throughout many different industries and for many applications. Typically, a positive image is formed by placing an ink or pigment onto a transparent plastic sheet. The image is then displayed by projection of transmitted light.
Media which is suitable for phase change ink printing has been described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,226 and 5,753,360. The media taught therein is superior with regards to adhesion relative to available teachings in the art. Improvements with regard to the clarity and haze of the media is still desired.